Am I My Brother's Keeper?
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Written for the 100 Drabble-Oneshots Challenge. 100 Drabbles on the brotherhood and ever changing relationship of Regulus and Sirius Black.
1. Frog

Frog:

It was slimy, green and fit in the palm of his hand. Or underneath Narcissa's pillow. The place really didn't matter to Sirius as long as he found a good use for it. They'd been at their cousin's house for a good three days now and the eight-year old was getting bored, especially because his six-year old brother had decided to be sick.

In a flash, Sirius was faced with a solution to his boredom. Not Narcissa, she would scream and call him an _ungrateful little ingrate _or something of that nature, no Regulus would be a much better victim, he was sure of it.

Using all of the stealth he could muster Sirius quickly made his way to Regulus's bedroom with the frog still in his hand. The boy was sleeping, his black curls splayed across the pillow and his eyes scrunched close, okay he wasn't sleeping, he was pretending to sleep.

Putting the frog behind his back Sirius approached the bed quickly and leaned over his little brother who'd just started smiling.

"Are you asleep Reggie?"

For an answer there was a giggle and Sirius rolled his eyes, Regulus was so bad at play-acting it was hardly fun.

"Well I guess you can't have your present then."

"What present?" His eyes flew open and he scrambled to a sitting position before coughing.

From behind his back Sirius showed his frog and Regulus reached for it, his hands inches away from being able to touch it.

"You're sick, you can't touch the frog."

"Why not?"

"It will make you sicker."

"No it won't."

"Will to, and I'm not going to responsible for you dying."

"I'm going to die." Suddenly Regulu's face became horrified.

"Maybe." Sirius shrugged and Regulus pulled back his hand.

Sirius tossed the frog onto the bed, the amphibian landing on his brother's face, which led to screaming and crying while Sirius laughed.

That would teach Regulus not to get sick when his older brother was bored.


	2. Applesauce

**A/N: Chapter Two: Applesauce**

* * *

They didn't need a babysitter! Not Regulus and surely not Sirius, they were eight and ten respectively and being bossed around by Andromeda on a sunny Saturday was not what either brother had in mind. Neither was being towed to her boyfriend's house, handed bowls of golden brown mush he – the boyfriend – called applesauce, and told to be good and be quiet while they did who knows what. Sirius wouldn't stand for it, and Regulus – the little prat who was content to sit and eat the brown mush with his fingers – would participate in his revenge, however unwilling. And he was very unwilling.

"No, I just wanna stay and eat. Do you think you could find me a spoon, Sirius? My hands are all sticky."

"No! You have to do this Regulus."

"Can I have your applesauce?"

"No!"

The younger brother turned back to his bowl and resumed his two finger dip. Not bothering to turn around as Sirius screamed, ranted, banged on the table, and threatened to beat him up.

"I'll give you my applesauce if you help me." He finally conceded and Regulus, who'd switched to licking the bowl clean, finally gave his older brother his attention.

"Will you get me a spoon?"

"Sure."

"I want the applesauce and the spoon first."

"No, Reg!"

"Fine. I won't help."

So Sirius found himself rummaging through drawers to find a spoon, and instead discovered a number of odd appliances that were really very strange and in his mind useless.

"I can't find one Reg." He said turning around but the boy had already moved onto the second bowl and was now eating with his face buried in the bowl like some savage beast. "Reg!" Sirius snatched the bowl from beneath him but it was empty and the only remnants of applesauce left were that on his younger brother's face. "Alright, you have to help me now, you ate my applesauce."

"Nope." Regulus jumped down and wiped his face with his bare arm before searching for more in the cabinet that shot out cold air, "you didn't get me a spoon."

Forget Andromeda, it was Regulus who'd see the wrath of Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	3. Evil

**A/N: Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Evil

"I don't understand what happened, Sirius."

"Lay off Regulus."

It was Christmas and Sirius had returned home from Hogwarts to a very annoyed brother.

"You didn't write me, not once. And mother said you got sorted into _Gryffindor, _isn't that the evil house?"

"No. It's the house of the brave, Regulus." For an answer the younger brother scoffed. "If that's all you can leave now." Sirius added and continued hanging a Gryffindor banner in his bedroom.

"You didn't answer my first question. Why didn't you write me?"

"Because, I don't want to write my _baby _brother during school."

Setting his jaw, Regulus stormed out of the room wiping vicious tears from his eyes, even though he was nine and really shouldn't be crying over anything.

"_Mother!" _He yelled as he headed down the stairs _"Sirius is being mean to me! And he's hanging up Gryffindor banners in his room!" _There was silence as an answer. "_Mother! Sirius is saying good stuff about Mudbloods, he's acting like a blood-traitor!" _Technically, that was a lie but now at least he would get a response, and it came quickly.

"_Sirius Black!" _Walburga yelled from down the stairs, "_get in here this instant!"_

Regulus smiled to himself, satisfied, and walked away. Perfectly unaware of what he had just done – put the first crack in the porcelain that was the relationship of Sirius and Regulus Black.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. I know this one was short.**


	4. Hufflepuff

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter Four: Hufflepuff

He – Regulus Black, soon to be a first year at Hogwarts – was sitting between two second year Hufflepuffs. He'd been rejected from sitting with Narcissa – who just wanted to sit and snog Malfoy – and too afraid of embarrassment to even attempt to try and sit with Sirius. So instead he'd found a nice empty compartment, which was soon filled with Hufflepuffs.

"Hey, first year." Another one entered. "You need to leave, there isn't enough room."

"But I was here first." He complained.

"Get out!" The same Hufflepuff, who was significantly bigger than the others, took down his trunk and threw it into the aisle. Regulus had no choice but to get it, and as soon as he'd done so the door was closed leaving the eleven- year old to wander some more and look for a seat.

"Hey." A boy, rather sickly looking but with a smile, approached him. "Are you looking for a seat?"

Regulus nodded while still trying, and failing, to maintain his pride.

"Why don't you sit with us?" The boy was still in Muggle clothes so it was impossible to tell what house he was in.

"Okay."

"I'm Remus by the way." And he led Regulus to a compartment and slid open the door. "I picked up a first year." He announced to the group of boys and everyone turned to stare at Regulus.

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" The black haired, hazel eyed boy - sitting closest to the door - asked Sirius who was partially gaping but mostly glaring at Regulus.

"He can't stay here." Was the only answer from Sirius.

"Why not?" Remus pushed Regulus into the compartment and closed the door.

"Cause he can't. Go away Regulus." And the pure malice in his voice caused the younger boy to start leaving without arguing.

"He's staying." Remus took his trunk and set it on the shelf above the seat.

The look of shock from the hazel eyed boy led Regulus to conclude that Remus wasn't usually this assertive.

"Okay then, he stays. I'm James Potter." The hazel- eyed boy stuck out his hand to shake Regulus's and no one commented, but Sirius's glare did grow significantly.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	5. Crab

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter Five: Crab

"Hey, Black!"

A few seconds later Regulus felt something slip down his shirt. And then it pinched him, and involuntarily he screeched before his head flashed around to observe the culprit.

It was Malfoy and his goons and they laughed at the first year who was feeling around his shirt for the offending object. Half of his clothes were removed before he found it – a crab.

"Aren't you a little old to be picking on little kids, Malfoy."

It was Sirius and his wand was drawn.

Lucius just laughed at a defiant Sirius – who really was no match for the three seventh years. As for Regulus he just stood embarrassed, his half- naked form already welted from the crab's pinchers.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Narcissa made her grand entrance and suddenly Malfoy looked concerned about Regulus.

"I was just -."

"Sirius, take Regulus to the infirmary!" She ordered, and he obeyed begrudgingly.

Grabbing his brother's arm Sirius started to head off not stopping to let Regulus gather his shirt and tie.

"Thanks." The younger brother mumbled when they arrived, "for standing up for me."

"You really don't have the figure to strip in public." Sirius answered and then he walked out.

For now all between the two brothers was forgiven.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	6. Itch

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Regulus. Fortunately I have no claim to Sirius **

* * *

Chapter Six: Itch

"Regulus! Regulus, where are you? Regulus, come here!"

Regulus made his way into his brother's room looking partially confused but mostly annoyed. They'd been home from Hogwarts for three days and neither brother was particularly thrilled about being home for the summer with only each other for company.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Regulus asked, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm not. I just need you to scratch my back for me."

"What?"

"I need _you _to scratch my back for me."

"No."

The younger Black turned to leave, but Sirius sprinted over to him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, Regulus. It wasn't _your _fault mother got mad at me. Even if you _did _tell her that I pushed Kreacher."

"You're not doing a very good job of apologizing."

"Regulus!"

"Scratch your own back."

"I can't reach it and it itches."

"Get a back scratcher."

"I don't know what happened to it. I think Kreacher took it."

"Good luck getting it back."

Regulus smiled and Sirius glared before his face turned hopeful.

"Maybe you could get it back for me, the elf likes you."

For an answer the younger brother walked out of the room without turning to look back.

"Good luck with your back scratching, Sirius."

"I'm going to kill you one of these days!" He yelled after his brother but he was ignored.

Now it was off to find that house-elf, it was too bad he couldn't just summon the stupid back scratcher. No, that would have been too simple.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. I know this one wasn't the best but I had no idea what to do with that prompt.**


	7. Green

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**I wanted to give you a light-hearted chapter. So here it is. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Green

It was the last day of Summer Break and Sirius had invited himself into his younger brother's room. Though it looked much like his own, Regulus - unlike his brother - had decorated the entire thing in green with hints of silver to celebrate his Slytherin sorting– much to Sirius's annoyance.

"Why are you in here?" Regulus put down his book and looked at his brother.

"I wanted to talk to my _baby _brother." He leaned forward and pinched the younger Black's cheeks before Regulus swatted him away impatiently.

"Why are you _really_ here?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Considering you've barely talked to me all summer, no, I don't." There was a hint of hurt in his voice and Sirius caught it.

"Regulus." He sat beside his brother on the bed covered with heinous green sheets. "Let's talk."

"Why?"

"Because that's what brothers do." He wrapped an arm around Regulus's shoulder and the other boy gave him a look of pure disbelief. "Now, well…umm…"

"You can't even think of anything to say to me, can you?"

"Sure I can. You need to cut your hair." Sirius lifted a strand of Regulus's black curls.

"Your hair's as long as mine."

"But I pull it off better." Regulus rolled his eyes but a tiny smile flickered across his face.

"You know, you're not as good-looking as you think you are."

"Tell that to all the girls who fawn over me."

Regulus gave him a look – the look- he was famous for _the look, _something he'd stolen from Narcissa.

"I've never seen any."

"Cause you read too much. That's why you don't have friends."

"I have friends!" He defended.

"Yeah, who?"

"Monica."

"Wait." Sirius's smile grew significantly, "you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't -." His face flashed a violent red and Sirius just laughed harder.

"Little Reggie has a girlfriend, is she pretty."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled and Narcissa appeared in the doorway a second later with Malfoy on her arm.

"Why are you here? You don't even live here." Sirius glared at his cousin.

"We just stopped by and happened to hear that Regulus has a girlfriend."

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" The recently turned twelve- year old grabbed a book and stormed out of his own room pushing past his cousin and muttering to himself.

Sirius guessed that Regulus wouldn't want to have any more conversations with him today, he guessed correctly.

* * *

**A/N: Let me explain…I have no explanation. But I used green. Now here is time for pointless soliciting. If you're interested in who Monica is check out my story "Remember the Time" Regulus wasn't lying. He doesn't have a girlfriend…yet.**


	8. Paper

**A/N: For SoUsay234**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Regulus he wouldn't have died. If I owned Sirius, Snape would have killed him. Enough said.**

**This is an odd chapter but I sorta like it **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Paper

"How do you spell serpent?"

"S-E-R-P-E-N-T."

"Are you sure it's not S-E-R-P-I-N-T."

"I'm sure. "

Regulus frowned and crossed out the word with his quill and started to re-write it with the apparent _correct_ spelling that Monica had given him. At this rate he'd be doing his homework all night.

"How do you spell Salazar?"

"S-A-L-A-Z-A-R."

"There isn't a "u" in it."

"No, Regulus." She answered him through clenched teeth and he crossed out his second error and continued to write.

"How do you spell -?"

"P-A-R-S-E-L-M-O-U-T-H."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

For an answer she rolled her eyes and he threw his quill down and went to grab another piece of parchment only to realize he wasn't in the Slytherin common room and therefore had no access to any of his supplies. It had been Monica's idea to do homework outside, and because of Regulus's poor planning he only had a quill and a single piece of parchment.

"Because, I'm smart."

"Do you have any paper?"

"No."

Regulus sighed and looked around. Snape was sitting beneath a tree talking to a Gryffindor girl while he held a book in his lap. He probably had an extra sheet but Regulus really didn't want to stand there waiting for the older boy to acknowledge him. There were some Ravenclaws not far away, but he didn't know them. And there were a few Hufflepuffs huddled in a corner but he didn't recognize any of them either. Basically, he was doomed to turn in this desecrated piece of parchment unless he could find someone willing to relinquish some of their own – someone he'd willingly go up and speak to.

Avery took this opportunity to walk by and Regulus stood up - recognizing his housemate.

"Hey, do you have -?"

"No." The boy continued to walk past him not even bothering to listen to the rest of his sentence. And Regulus exhaled deeply only to be shoved and fall to the ground.

The boy scrambled to his feet and brushed off the grass from his robe before turning to glare at the person who had done it. It was the watery-eyed Pettigrew - Sirius's friend.

"Regulus?" Sirius appeared a few moments later and pushed Pettigrew away, not out of anger but annoyance, everytime Regulus had seen him he seemed annoyed with Pettigrew. "What are you -?"

It was now or never. "Do you have paper?" He held up his piece of parchment as he spoke.

When he returned to Monica with a clean piece of parchment she laughed.

"You have grass in your hair."

"Can you just tell me how to spell heir."

"You have to be kidding me."

"Unless it's A-I-R, I'm serious."

She sighed for an answer, rolled her eyes and then gave him what he'd been looking for: "H-E-I-R."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review **

**Note: If anyone else has a request - happy chapter, sad chapter, get in a fight, make -up, Sirius POV for once etc. just put it in a review :)**


	9. Bounce

**A/N: For Morghen - who wanted a brotherly bonding chapter**

**Disclaimer: I OWN REGULUS! Okay. There's nothing anyone can do about it. He's mine! No one else can have him. Except J.K. Rowling who in fact does own him and decided to kill him. *Cries miserably***

* * *

Chapter Nine: Bounce

Sirius was bored. James was at Quidditch practice, Remus was sick, and he'd rather pull out all of his hair than deal with Peter for more than a few seconds. That was why he was walking around the castle and bouncing a rubber ball, which he'd stolen from Moony – who had a habit of bringing Muggle trinkets with him to school. No one questioned how he managed to get them, no one really cared.

He saw Regulus coming around the corner and smiled to himself because the second year wasn't alone; he was accompanied by a girl he guessed was Monica, she was pretty with her blonde hair and green eyes. Yeah, Regulus was definitely in love with her, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Reggie!" He called out and waited, the younger boy's face turned bright red.

"What do you want?" Regulus mumbled

"He talks about you all the time." Sirius turned to Monica as he spoke and her eyes got wide, "he's practically in love with you."

"He's lying." Regulus countered but it was obvious she didn't believe him.

"I have…I'm going…bye, Regulus." She ran off but Sirius could see a smile fighting on her lips.

"Why'd you do that?"

"She likes you too."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm just looking out for my little brother." Sirius slapped his hand on Regulus's back, and with the other hand continued to bounce the stolen ball.

"No, you're trying to embarrass me."

"I'm not. She's pretty. You should go out with her."

"She's just my friend!" He insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at his older brother. "Just. My. Friend!"

"Defensive, aren't we?" He smirked and pushed his brother down on a bench and sat beside him. "Now, let's talk about girls."

Regulus groaned and started to stand up but Sirius pushed him back down.

"As your older brother it's important that I teach you about these things."

"I'm twelve."

"You'll be thirteen next month."

"I don't care."

"Of course you do. Now, the important thing is that you're careful."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, when you get a girlfriend the inevitable happens."

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius stared at his younger brother.

"Do you know where babies come from?"

"I'm not an idiot, Sirius." Regulus rolled his eyes, "obviously babies come from women. That's why they get fat."

"But do you know _how _they come to be?"

"Well…yeah…they…they…it's not important anyway." Regulus finished, clearly he didn't know.

"It's time you had the talk. I can't believe mother didn't tell you. I can't believe Narcissa didn't tell you. I can't believe you didn't just figure it out!" He bounced the ball one more time and sighed. "Okay, this…" he held out the object in his hand, "is called a ball…"

"I know what a ball is, Sirius."

"Obviously, you don't."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**

**I'm trying to get in as many "innocent" chapters as I can with as little tension as possible because I've been looking at the timeline and if Regulus becomes a Death Eater at 16 and Sirius leaves at 16 then we don't have much time left. **


	10. Kill

**A/N: All right. I apologize in advance for this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Kill

"Have you thought about what's going to happen once you leave school?" Avery slid into the empty seat next to Regulus in the Great Hall.

"No."

"No?"

"No, not really." The younger boy took a sip of Pumpkin Juice.

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen when the Mudbloods take over?"

"That won't happen." Regulus picked up a chicken leg, examined it, and then took a bite.

"If everyone acts like you it will."

"I'm hungry."

Avery took the chicken leg from him and pushed a paper under his chin.

"He goes by the name…well…" Avery paused, "you spell it V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T."

"Monica!" Regulus leaned across the table and tapped his friend, "what does V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T spell?"

She gasped, as did the girl sitting beside her, and Avery slapped the back of his head.

"Are you thick? Do you really think you should go around yelling things like that?"

"I'm not good at spelling." Regulus explained, "so if…"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"He's a Dark Wizard. Most people don't say his name."

"Oh, you mean Voldemo-." Regulus started - finally understanding who they were talking about.

"Don't say his name!"

"My mum thinks he's brilliant." He continued snatching the chicken leg back, "my brother thinks he's completely bonkers."

"So you know about him?"

"Sure I do." Regulus shrugged, "so what?"

"Haven't you ever thought about, you know, becoming a Death Eater."

"No." Regulus took another bite. "He has the right idea, sure, but I don't really want to kill anyone."

"But you're a pureblood."

"Yeah."

"Don't you want to preserve your family?"

"Sure I do." Again he simply shrugged, "but I don't like blood."

"The Killing Curse doesn't involve blood." Avery said, appearing exhausted from this conversation.

"But that's illegal." Regulus dumped a pile of potatoes on his plate and went for a spoon.

"Just read the article." Avery pushed the article into Regulus's free hand and walked away.

"Fine." He grumbled and put down his fork.

In the end, Regulus never could forgive Avery for putting the idea in his head.

* * *

**A/N: I love this chapter more than I can say.**

**Please Review**


	11. Wood

**A/N: Really don't have one. Thanks to those of you who've been reviewing and for those of you that have been favoriting and alerting but not reviewing. I'm watching you ;( **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Time period of this one directly follows _Evil_

Chapter Eleven: Wood

Sirius – upon learning that both Potter and Lupin had opted not to stay – was home for Christmas. However, as Regulus wasn't talking to him, he'd spent most of the break in his bedroom with a block of wood as he tried desperately to transfigure it into something, anything, other than a block of wood. He wasn't succeeding.

"Sirius!" The knock came after the yell, "Sirius!"

Regulus, who'd apparently decided to speak to him again, had become taken with yelling recently – probably due to the fact that he'd been alone so long.

Hopping off of the bed he answered the door – because he didn't really feel like getting yelled at twice in one week, by his mother - and the younger boy shoved a wrapped box in his face.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Christmas is in two days."

"I know that, this is an early present." Because Regulus's eyes were shining Sirius took the box and walked into his room with it. Regulus smiled and followed him in before sitting himself on Sirius's bed and waiting.

"What is it?"

"Just open it. I made it myself."

Sirius unwrapped it and then opened the box to reveal a wooden lion.

"It's for your room." He explained, "at Hogwarts. I thought if you took it with you then you'd remember to write me."

"You made this all by yourself?"

Regulus nodded proudly. "I used a knife, see." He held out his hands as proof – which were covered in cuts - and then waited.

"It's really good, Reg." Sirius said knowing praise was what the younger Black wanted, "but I thought you hated that I was in Gryffindor."

"I do." He reasoned, "but I thought you'd write me if you were always reminded, so I made you a lion. Cause it's really boring when you're not here. I only have Kreacher." He finished and took an exaggerated breath.

"Well thanks."

And Sirius was sure this was his younger brother's version of an apology.

Regulus had too much pride to actually say the words, and Sirius was too miserable alone to demand them.


	12. Numbers

**A/N: All of these chapters don't go in order so I may skip around. **

**Disclaimer: You get it by now**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Numbers

"Regulus."

The Slytherin Common room was crowded, so the third year had opted to leave. Clearly, he was being followed.

"I left because I wanted to be alone, Monica."

"But I need help!" She called after him – struggling to catch up.

"With what?" He paused and she appeared beside him, blonde curls flopping down on her back.

"This." She held out a strange table and he took it from her. It was a table of numbers.

"What is it?"

"It's for my Muggle Studies Class."

"I don't know anything about Muggles."

He resumed walking and she chased after him again.

"Will you listen to me?"

"What?" He groaned and turned to her.

"Look. There are numbers that go vertical – one, two, three, four, five -."

"I get it."

"And there are numbers that go horizontal and do the same thing."

"Your point."

Monica pointed to the number one on the horizontal bar and the number one on its vertical equivalent.

"You take a number from each and go the desired amount of spaces. So on the horizontal bar you go one space down, and on the vertical bar you go one space across, and they meet at one."

"Yeah, so." Regulus looked irritated but Monica just looked panicked.

"You should get two!"

"Mon-."

"One and one is two!"

"Yeah, if you're adding."

"But when you do two and two you get four."

"Because two times two is four." He put his finger on the threes and repeated the exercise. "Three times three is nine."

"But…"

Regulus pointed to the title of the table.

"Stupid Muggles can't even spell multiplication right. Everyone knows it has a 'y' in it."

Monica, now recovering from her embarrassment laughed – loudly.

"There isn't a 'y' in multiplication, Reg."

"Well the whole idea of a multiplication table is stupid anyways." He rephrased, suddenly flustered, and continued to walk more briskly than before.

Once again she hurried to catch up and slipped the table inside of her Muggle Studies book.

"I wasn't finished."

"Well hurry up." He snapped.

"Thanks for helping me, Regulus." She muttered and he stopped, but she was already walking away.

"Sorry!" He yelled after her but she ignored him.

Why was it that girls were so much more sensitive at thirteen than at twelve? Maybe he should've listened to Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for making you think. Next chapter is already written and it won't be as complicated I promise. Please Review :) **


	13. Labels

**A/N: I finally did a Sirius chapter. Be proud of me.**

**This chapter is also for SoUsay234. Remember how I said great minds think alike? Well I wrote this chapter and then I read the story of yours that I always read during Review Tag – **_**Never Fading -**_** and I thought OMG, wow, how is that even possible that we both had the exact same idea. Well, sorta exact. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Labels

"Hey, Padfoot."

"Sleeping."

"Then wake –up."

"No."

Sirius buried his head in the pillow again and cursed James for being such an early riser.

"There's a Quidditch game today."

"Have fun."

"Don't you want to see me crush your brother?"

Sirius shot out of bed and ignored the headache that followed.

"Regulus plays?"

"You're a horrible brother." James rolled his eyes, "he's the new Slytherin Seeker. This is his first game."

"Well you're a Chaser, how are you going to crush him?"

"I just mean it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

James made a dramatic sword motion and Sirius climbed out of the bed in disbelief. _Regulus plays._

"I have to see this." He finally declared and started to get dressed.

* * *

Getting to the field was easy enough, finding a seat as far away from Pettigrew as possible was slightly more difficult; and he found himself between Remus –whose nose was buried in a book, and Longbottom.

"Hey, Moony, why'd you bring a book to a Quidditch game?"

"It's not mine. It's Longbottom's, he was wondering if Mandrake and Mandragora are the only ways to label a -."

"I don't really care about plants." Sirius cut him off mid-sentence and with a shrug Remus turned back to the book and Longbottom leaned over to talk to Alice.

"Today's game is Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

Remus handed the book back to its owner and Sirius joined in the cheering as the players flew out. James waved to the crowd and blew a kiss –resulting in an eye roll from Lily Evans, who it was directed to. As for Regulus – on the other team – he didn't really do anything, he didn't even look around just sat on his broom and waited.

"Hey, Sirius, it's -."

"I know."

"I didn't know Regulus played."

"Neither did I." Remus gave him a sympathetic look and then turned back to the game.

"Ten points for Gryffindor!"

James did his sword motion again and sped off.

"Hey, Longbottom." Sirius turned to Frank - who was too busy attempting to flirt with Alice to watch the game.

"Yeah." Reluctantly he turned to Sirius, much to the relief of Alice.

"Can I use your omnioculars?"

Frank handed them over and Sirius focused on Regulus who was sitting there just waiting. He didn't look nervous, his dark hair was blowing lazily in the wind and his mouth was set in a straight line. Regulus had always been good at being patient though.

"Are you even paying attention to the game? Or are you just staring at your brother?" Moony asked leaning over.

"Yeah, it's ten to zero." Sirius said absentmindedly lowering the omnioculars.

"No. It's ninety to thirty. James is overdoing himself."

"He's just showing off for Evans."

"Well she doesn't look impressed." Lupin pointed to Lily who'd turned to talk to a friend.

"And the snitch has been spotted!" Sirius's attention immediately reverted back to the game and to Regulus who was zooming after it. His Gryffindor counterpart – Nevin Patil – was faster, definitely, but this was Regulus's first game, he was allowed to be slower.

Patil went straight for the ground, as did Regulus, and then they both banked back up close enough for their hair to touch. Sirius grabbed the omnioculars and lifted them to his eyes searching desperately for the snitch. It was buzzing just in front of the two boys before shooting higher. This time Regulus saw it first and Patil was on his tail as he zoomed straight up his hand reaching for the snitch, he was so close; he was going to get it-

"Go Regulus! Catch the damned snitch!" Sirius jumped out of his seat and screamed loud enough for all of his fellow Gryffindors to turn with looks of shock while Remus attempted to explain.

"His brother…baby brother…"

Regulus too was distracted, for a second, because he turned to his brother and smiled widely. But a second was all it took for a bludger to smash into his head and knock him off of his broom sending him straight to the ground head first.

It was Snape- Snivellus, who hadn't been paying attention the entire time – that stuck out his wand and levitated him safely to the ground where Slughorn rushed out. He was quickly followed by some Seventh Year Slytherins who levitated him to Madam Pomfrey - too afraid to pick him up and cause damage.

Sirius still hated the Snape, but he swore not to torture him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: I used label, did you see where? Please Review**


	14. Luck

**A/N: I don't believe in continuation chapters usually but…whatever**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

Chapter Fourteen: Luck

"Now that's what I call luck m'boy!"

Regulus, even in his half-delirious state knew the man had to be mad. His skull was cracked and Slughorn was calling him lucky! Instead of answering though he simply groaned and tried to open his eyes wider. It was no good though, too much pain. He switched to closing them but that didn't really work either. This half squint was the only thing he could manage.

"Regulus, I need you to speak for me." It was Madam Pomfrey

He groaned again.

"Regulus, I need you to say words. Are you in pain?"

Was the woman an idiot? Of course he was in pain.

"No, I feel great!"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere."

"My head hurts."

"I know that, now try not to move."

Did she think he could move? Did she think he could do anything except groan? This woman was really irritating him.

The Quidditch team exited then along with Slughorn and Monica entered, smiling.

"You're really lucky, Reg. If Snape hadn't of saved you, you'd probably be dead."

Why did they keep saying lucky? He wasn't lucky; he was a thirteen- year old wizard with a cracked skull who was in the hospital wing because he'd gotten distracted – for a fraction of a second – by his idiot older brother.

"I brought you a present." She continued and added a book to the mounds of candy. "It's a book on spelling." She smiled at her cleverness and he rolled his eyes warranting a blasting pain in his head.

"Arggghh!"

"I told you not to move." Madam Pomfrey called, "now if you can't listen I'll put you down. And Miss Peterson, I'm going to need you to leave. His parents will be here in a few minutes and I don't need any more distractions."

"Bye, Reg." She walked out then and he was alone to wallow in his pain.

"You shouldn't complain so much, you really are lucky."

And now Madam Pomfrey had jumped on the bandwagon.

"It hurts!" He yelled back.

"Well it's no good yelling about it. I'm sure that hurts too." She shook her head, "I'll be back." She walked out of the room.

"You're such a baby, Regulus." Sirius entered the room with a candy bar. "This…" he held up the bar, "was a donation from Lily Evans, whom you don't know, to the 'get Regulus Muggle candy' foundation. This she relinquished in one of her few acts of kindness."

"Sir-."

"Don't deny it; you used to steal Andromeda's all the time. You love Muggle candy. It's called a Hershey bar. A peace offering if you will."

"You got me candy for almost killing me."

"It was your own fault."

"You promise _never _to cheer for me again."

"I promise." Sirius smiled easily and Regulus gave a returning one –with effort.

"Fine, I accept your offering."

"Regulus!" Walburga Black - in one of her few episodes of care - rushed into the room with Orion straggling behind and giving Sirius a quick nod. The latter took this moment to quickly exit. As for Regulus his headache increased four-fold at his mother's screech.

**A/N: Please Review **


	15. Triangles

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers**

**Disclaimer: Must I keep doing this. I own no one except Monica.**

**Just a reminder, these chapters do not necessarily go in order.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Triangles

Regulus Black – with his eyebrows scrunched – stared at the piece of parchment before him and scribbled furiously through his writing.

Anumortia. No, Anomortia. No Amortantia.

Again the quill scratched out the word and Regulus glanced up at Monica who was sitting on a couch on the other side of the room. He wouldn't ask her. Not that she would tell him if he did. She wasn't speaking to him anymore.

The fifteen- year old wizard sighed, crossed out everything in a triangle pattern, crumpled the sheet of parchment, and threw it at the wall. It had been two- weeks since their break-up, he'd broken up with her and she hadn't forgiven him for it. It wasn't his fault though; it wasn't like he'd had another choice. He should have asked for her blood-status the day they met. It would have saved them both so much grief. Regulus, now frustrated beyond reason stood up and started towards the door.

"Hey, Black."

"What?" He growled as a response to Mulciber who was quickly catching up to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Will you leave me alone!" He reached for the door and Mulciber grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. For a response Regulus stuck his wand under the other boy's neck just as Monica looked up at the two of them. "I said leave me alone!"

The older boy looked slightly taken aback but was not dissuaded from pursuing him. "You're not still pissed about the half-blood are you?"

Quickly, Monica turned back to her work and Regulus glanced at her before turning back to his "friend".

"No, of course not." His voice was flat, "I wouldn't want to date a filthy half-blood anyway. Why do you think I broke up with her?" He forced a smile and Mulciber smiled back.

"That's what I thought." When the other boy exited the room Regulus turned back to Monica who was once again looking at him, her face was bright red and her green eyes had filled with tears.

He quickly looked away and headed out of the Common Room, through the hallways until he was outside.

He had ten more minutes until he was supposed to be back inside, not that he was planning on following that rule.

"Regulus?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Regulus."

"I _don't_ want to talk to you."

"You can't ignore me forever." Sirius jumped in front of his younger brother, "we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. You left."

"I couldn't stay, Regulus."

"You're a damn blood-traitor and I hate you!"

He didn't mean it, not really. He didn't hate Sirius, not really. But he'd left them, he'd left Regulus alone. He couldn't forgive that.

* * *

**A/N: Technically I used the word Triangle. I sorta like this chapter. Please Review. **


	16. Peanut Butter

**A/N: I felt bad about last chapter. No, not really**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Whooosh! Back to the past**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Peanut Butter

Their mother was going to kill them – because Bellatrix's wedding was in three minutes and both boys were covered in peanut butter. Yes, she was going to murder them. That was why they were rolling on the ground – punching and kicking – causing further destruction to their robes in the form of blood. First Regulus's nose, then Sirius's jaw and then – _crack!_

"You broke my wand!"

"I-I-I didn't mean -." Regulus stuttered, and scrambling up broke into a run while Sirius chased after him, the older sibling being much faster. "Cissy! Andy! Bella! Mummy!" The cries for help were stopped by a tackle, "Kreacher!"

The house-elf was the only one to run to his master's side.

"Go away." Sirius commanded.

"No, help me, Kreacher!" And the house-elf, who clearly favored the younger of the two brothers, made a move to help, without luck. Sirius was on a rampage and the elf didn't dare use magic against a wizard.

"What is going on here?" Walburga Black entered and the two boys quickly broke apart.

"He tipped the peanut-."

"He broke my-."

"Kreacher tried to-."

"It's his fault!"

They both yelled finally and pointed fingers at each other.

"Regulus, speak." She instructed.

"Malfoy poured peanut butter on us and he said he'd say one of us did it and we started fighting and I broke Sirius's wand on accident and he tried to kill me and Kreacher tried to save me." He finished in a rush.

Only the first part was a lie, Malfoy hadn't been near them. Sirius had been trying to levitate a mass of peanut butter and had failed.

"Sirius?" The older brother quickly nodded.

"Then you both will get changed and be back down here before the wedding. Kreacher, help them."

"Yes, Mrs. Walburga."

On their rushed ascent up the stairs Sirius muttered a quick thank you to Regulus, and Regulus a thank you to the elf. Both receivers beamed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Shineoncindi for betaing :) I Am Now Accepting Requests :)**


	17. Hat

**A/N: This story seems to have a severe lack of cousins**

**Thanks to wvvampire for betaing this for me :)**

**Disclaimer: I own, what I own, everything else I do not.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Hat

It was a dead animal, and it was sitting on top of Narcissa Black's head. What's worse, she was smiling as if she enjoyed having a beaver on top of her head.

"Regulus." Sirius motioned to his twelve-year old brother. The younger Black made his way to the dessert table that Sirius was hiding behind.

"What?"

"Get down." Grabbing onto his brother's dress robes, Sirius yanked him down. "Do you see Narcissa?"

The other boy nodded silently.

"Look on top of her head."

"She's wearing a hat."

"A hat!" Sirius looked appalled, "she's wearing some poor beaver that couldn't get away from the hunters fast enough!"

"It's just a hat, Sirius, albeit an ugly one."

"Yay, Regulus! You learned a new word. Albeit. Can you spell it?"

"Shut up." Regulus crossed his arms in front of his chest and Sirius smirked.

"Now, listen to me, here's what we're going to do." He pulled his younger brother closer and whispered directions into his ear.

* * *

"Narcissa." Regulus approached the table where his cousin was dining and shamelessly flirting with Lucius Malfoy.

"What?" she snapped, looking irritated at his very presence.

"Have you seen, Kreacher?"

"He's not here," she answered impatiently.

"Have you seen Taylor?"

"Who's Taylor?"

"My friend. He's about this big…" Regulus stretched out his arms, "and he has gray eyes, and blonde hair."

"Aren't you a little old to have an imaginary friend, Regulus?" she asked.

"He's not imaginary!" He insisted and then, after a quick glance above Narcissa's head, "I found him!" In a rush he ran around the table and hugged Lucius. "Taylor!"

"Get away from me." Lucius shoved him onto the floor and Regulus – with the clear intention of murdering Sirius later – burst into tears, which only resulted in an eye roll from Narcissa and a thumbs-up from Sirius, who had somehow managed to get under the table without being noticed by Narcissa or Lucius.

"Regulus!" The voice of Orion Black filled the room; he was going to die – if he was lucky. "Regulus, why are you crying?" The man stood in front of him and Regulus had no choice but to keep up the act.

"He pushed me!" He pointed an accusing finger at Lucius, "and Narcissa said Taylor isn't real and…and…and there is something climbing on her head!"

The beaver hat began to move, and Narcissa froze as two black paws started down her forehead followed by a black snout and a stripe of white. Sirius had snuck a skunk into Narcissa's beaver hat.

"Regulus!" Orion Black's face twisted into anger, "Where. Is. Your. Brother?"

"In her hat." Oh, yes, he was going to get it, especially considering the speed with which his father's hand was moving.

* * *

Regulus – with ice clamped to the side of his face, glared at his older brother, who was still laughing.

"You were brilliant, Regulus!" Sirius invited himself onto his younger brother's bed. "Mother thinks you got into the fire-whiskey, and Narcissa's hair is going to smell like that for at least a week and Lucius and…oh, Merlin Regulus you should've seen it!"

"I'm sorry, I was knocked out." He retorted.

Never again would he be the distraction in one of Sirius's pranks, especially not if it was to mess with something as unimportant as a hat.

* * *

**A/N: In my defense. I wanted to write it. Also the whole "You learned a new word…" my sister used to do that to me when I was little. **


	18. Watch

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing**

**Thanks to SoUsay234 for betaing :)**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Watch

Regulus stood in front of the Fat Lady and jumped from foot to foot, anxiously.

"Jelly beans," he tried, but the door didn't open."Brave…lion…sword…"

She yawned.

"Umm…can't you just let me in?"

"I need the password." Was her only answer.

He chewed on his lower lip and stopped all movement as he tried to think _"Like a Gryffindor" _the task proved impossible.

"I need to talk to Sirius!"

"No password, no entry."

"Can I have a clue?"

No answer.

Regulus looked at his watch, ten more minutes and then he'd get detention for being out after hours.

"Bubbdygobolaptapic."

She laughed at him.

"Well, if you'd just tell me…"

"I can't have the whole school knowing the password to the _Gryffindor _Common Room, can I now?" she said staring pointedly at his Slytherin tie.

The recently-turned-fourteen-year old huffed and pulled out his wand.

"You will _tell _me the password!" he threatened, "tell me or I'll…I'll…I'll…"

"Curse a painting?" His head flashed around to where Frank Longbottom was standing with a quizzical look on his face.

"Good riddance," she – the Fat Lady- exclaimed, "do get rid of that boy. He's positively vile."

"I _need_ to talk to Sirius." Regulus ignored the painting and turned to Frank, taking care to lower his wand. He'd heard that Frank, and his girlfriend Alice, were not ones to mess with.

"All right, hold on. I'll send him out. Just please don't threaten paintings anymore," he joked and – muttering the password under his breath – entered the Common Room.

Regulus waited and glared at the Fat Lady who was staring at him – looking slightly terrified.

"I'm not going to do anything!" he snapped.

"Well you threatened me, didn't you?"

"Empty threats don't count." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Regulus?" Sirius exited the Common Room now.

"How do _you _know _him_?" she asked Sirius,

"He's my brother. Can't you see the resemblance?" Sirius smirked and then turned to his brother, only Regulus recognized how a blushing pink tinted the painting. "So, why are you here? Frank said you're desperate."

"I have something to tell you." A smile broke out on his face.

"Okay, what is it?" Sirius asked.

"I kissed Monica." His smile turned smug and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Nice job, little bro." He slapped him on the back, "Nice job."

* * *

**A/N: Did you see where I used watch? I really need to focus these chapters on the actual prompt. Anyway, please review :) **


	19. No Way

**A/N: Umm…hi**

**Disclaimer: You know it**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: No Way

They were sitting in a huddled group in the courtyard – Mulciber, Avery, Snape, and Wilkes – Regulus clutched his Potions book to his chest tightly, and then with a sharp intake of breath headed over to the group.

"Hey…" He started, but it came out as no more than a whisper, and the fifteen year old took another step forward. "Hello!" He yelled it this time and suddenly the four of them turned around and gave him a look he was unable to interpret.

"Hey, Black," Avery finally said and gave what appeared to be a smile. "What's up?"

"Could you help me with my potions homework?" They stared at him, and he was sure he'd just interrupted something important. "Please."

"Snape'll do it," Wilkes said and motioned the reluctant boy over to Regulus.

"I'm _not _doing his homework for him."

"Would you rather spend who knows how many hours explaining it to him?"

"I'm not incompetent!" Regulus spoke up now,

"You just can't read." Wilkes retorted.

"No, he can read he just can't spell," Mucliber laughed. "What twelve year old can't spell _Slytherin?_ '_Is there an "I" in it,'_" he mocked and Regulus's face flushed red.

"Come on," Snape stood up and, snatching away his potions book, started away from the group leaving Regulus no choice but to follow.

"You hate me, don't you?" He said as soon as he caught up with him.

"I think you're an idiot."

"You sound like my brother." He mumbled and came to a seat beside Snape who had found empty space in the shade of the castle.

"Then I'm wrong and you're bloody brilliant," he opened the book. "Take out a quill."

Regulus did as instructed, and also grabbed a piece of parchment.

"What am I -?"

"I want you to write exactly what I say, word for word."

"So you're not going to teach me," Regulus frowned, but Snape didn't look as though he cared.

"I'll show you how to do it tonight. For now, just finish the assignment." He placed a finger on the page and read a line before slamming it shut. "_The Belladonna plant is used to -."_

"How do you spell _Belladonna_?"

The older boy breathed out a deep sigh and turned to the younger one.

"Sound it out."

"B-E-L-L-A-D-O-N-N-A."

Snape nodded and gave what looked like a smile before it disappeared from his face.

"No way!" Regulus smiled widely. "That's right!"

"Just write."

Snape started to speak again and Regulus wrote down what was instructed, with a smile plastered on his face that not even this boy's sour mood could wipe off.

**A/N: Please Review :)**

**Not betad. Sorry for any errors, if you see some please point them out :)**


	20. Bumblebee

**A/N: Hello, folks! Welcome to a chapter in the life of Sirius Black where Regulus won't make an appearance. For once. Are you proud?**

**Thanks to wvvampire for betaing**

**Disclaimer: Really, don't you get it yet?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Bumblebee

The photograph was funny, Sirius wasn't about to deny it. No matter that James was glaring at him.

"Prongs, I can't believe you let your mother put that on you!"

"I was a baby, I didn't have a choice."

Sirius stared at the picture again. A one-year-old James Potter was dressed in a bumblebee outfit for Halloween.

"You look cute," he chuckled and James snatched away the photograph.

"Shut-up; don't tell me you don't have _any_ embarrassing baby photos?"

"I don't," Sirius answered plainly and laid his head back against the Potter's couch. "My parents dressed me like royalty," he exaggerated, for once acid not coming off his tongue with the word _parents._

"I've seen some of the pictures you brought. You look like Dracula."

"Who's Dracula?" Sirius asked, eyes widening.

"A vampire, a fake one Lily told me about."

"Lily," Sirius sat up again. "So how is Evans? I hardly see her, or you, anymore."

"She's fine, she's coming over today. I'll need you to -."

"Disappear?" Sirius guessed.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Disappear."

A knock sounded on the door. Sirius rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom he'd been using since he'd come to live with the Potters.

Reaching under his bed, he pulled out the five photos he had brought with him. The first was the "vampire" picture James had teased him about, the second was of the four Marauders, the third James and Sirius, the fourth Sirius and Remus, and the fifth was of the two brothers – Regulus and Sirius. He considered trashing the last one, after all it symbolized the life he'd run away from, and his brother wasn't speaking to him anyway. But he couldn't bring himself too. He just stared at it again before slipping it beneath the other pictures and placing the small pile behind his bead.

There was still time for Regulus, he was sure.

There was so much Sirius didn't know.

* * *

**A/N: I lied.**

**You know, this one definitely isn't my favorite. But it's difficult using Bumblebee.**

**Please Review**


	21. Magic

**A/N: I have a new chapter for you**

**Thanks to wvvampire for betaing**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter Twenty –One: Magic

Regulus Black, adjusting his mask, entered Slughorn's Annual Christmas Party. The man had recently adapted themes to his celebrations and so he'd ordered everyone to wear a mask for his _Masquerade Extravaganza. _It sounded cheesy when he said it, it was even worse in reality.

Snape, who'd finally began to warm up to the fifth year student, had practically commanded he come. So now Regulus, his face covered with a jeweled green mask, made his way through the crowd as he attempted to find Severus Snape. So far he was having very little success as _everyone_ was wearing a mask of some kind.

"Black!" The call came from a girl to the side, who was waving him over dramatically.

Shrugging, he walked over to her, though he had no idea who she was beneath the mask.

"Yeah," he tilted his head.

Her mask covered the majority of her face and the only things visible about her were her long dark hair that fell past her elbows, and her mouth.

"You looked lost."

"Everyone's in masks," he answered still trying to discover her identity.

"Yeah, I know. But I found you." She smiled.

"Yeah," he glanced around and finally spotted a sullen Snape in the corner. Of course he'd be the only attendee not to wear a mask. "I have to –"

She suddenly pulled him into a kiss.

There was something sweet about it, something magical, and so Regulus forgot that he had _no idea_ who this girl was – at least until he found himself slammed against the wall. It was then that a slightly familiar pair of hazel eyes met his grey ones.

A wand found its way under his chin, and a hand reached up for his mask.

If Snape hadn't of noticed him, Regulus doubted he would have made it out of there in one piece. As it was his face was swollen and oozing puss when he did exit.

* * *

**A/N: I used magic in this chapter. I didn't specifically address Sirius but it was implied. **


	22. Fly

**A/N: Back to the Future, or the past, or whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fly

"Happy Christmas, Sirius!"

The two proud Black parents handed their nine-year-old son a racing broom, and in the corner, Regulus glowered. He'd known what his brother was getting for three days – since three days was when he'd decided that there'd been enough waiting, and he would find out what their Christmas presents were. And ever since then he'd been moody, grumpy, and even a tad cruel to his older brother, not that Sirius knew the reason.

"Wow, thanks!" With a wide-smile, Sirius rushed over to his younger brother and held out the broom in front of him. "Isn't it awesome?"

"No, it's horrible, ugly, useless, and I hate it." Was the disgruntled answer, and Regulus crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued to glare.

"So you don't want to try it out then?" Sirius looked slightly hurt. "I was going to let you fly on it first."

A wave of guilt wrestled in his stomach, but pride didn't let him act on it.

"No, I don't want to ride your stupid broom!" And he turned up his nose and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Probably the worst one yet, but I have bad writer's block and school starts soon. I regret to say, I have behaved this way in the past.**


	23. Celery

**A/N: Yes, I feel bad for not updating in forever, OKAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Celery**

Regulus Black, with a celery stick in one hand and a glass of butterbeer in the other, tried to look inconspicuous as he risked a glance at the Gryffindor table. He hadn't talked to Sirius in months, but he'd taken to doing this often. Sirius had given up trying to talk to him and Regulus was glad of it. Or at least mostly glad.

"Hey, Black, if you're done staring at the Mudblood can you answer my question?"

Regulus turned to Avery and gave a rather confused look before turning back to the Gryffindor table. Sitting two seats down from Sirius was a girl – red haired, green eyes, and slightly pretty. He'd seen her before, with Snape; something Evans. Definitely not worth his stare.

"I wasn't looking at _her."_

"Then you were looking at your blood-traitor brother." Avery corrected himself. "Can you give me the answer now?"

"He's not a blood-traitor!"

Sirius was a blood-traitor. Regulus knew that. But it didn't mean other people could call him one.

"Black, he got sorted into Gryffindor, all right. Just calm down and tell me if you're coming tonight."

Regulus didn't calm down. He pulled out his wand and hexed Avery. Because no one, no one except him called Sirius a blood-traitor.

"Yeah, I'm coming; I told you I wanted to meet him." He finally answered Avery when he stood up to leave the Great Hall. "Make sure Mulciber knows, he already asked me ten times today."

And the only thing Avery could do was nod, because Regulus's hex had sealed his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So I'm getting back into the groove of this story. I promise next chapter will be better**

**Please Review =D**


	24. Anarchy

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Anarchy**

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying super hard to get bi-weekly updates from now on. Sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one (except Monica…I created her)**

* * *

Regulus glanced uneasily at the book in front of him as he faced his father, Orion Black, sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Well, son why aren't you reading?"

"Anarchy, or lawless rule as it ought to be called, is the result of government infiltration by Mudbloods." Regulus read and then looked up at his father again.

"Continue," the man commanded and the sixteen-year-old looked back at the book.

"There is only one solution; to rid the world of filth. Exterminate the pests, the Mudbloods. And crush their supporters, the blood traitors. Only then can law return." Finishing, Regulus closed the volume and placed it back on the desk.

Orion Black looked down at his youngest; no, his only son, and with a sigh of resignation stood up.

"You look tired, you should sleep," he said and exited the room.

"I am tired," but Regulus whispered his response. "But it's impossible for me to sleep."

His forearm began to burn suddenly. But Regulus slunk deeper into his chair and closed his eyes, just for a moment. He would be forced to answer the call, but for now he would delay. That would be his own form of rebellion. His only form.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review =D**

**That was a really short chapter, but since I have a four day weekend maybe I'll update again this weekend. Who knows?**


	25. Penguin

**A/N: So I lost my prompts list. But no fear I found it again**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own It**

**Back to Regulus's first year**

**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Penguin

"Does anyone want to hear a joke?" The voice came from the corner of the Common Room. Regulus – newly sorted first year- turned to the girl.

"Sure," he said with a shrug and walked over to her.

"Okay…" she let out a deep breath. "There were ninety-nine penguins in a boat. The boat turned upside down. How many penguins were left?"

"I don't know."

"Sixty-six, because sixty-six is ninety-nine upside down."

Regulus didn't laugh.

"Okay…I have another one…knock knock."

"What?"

"I read it somewhere. I say 'knock knock' and you say 'who's there'…knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Philip."

"You're name's Philip?" He asked and the girl flipped her blonde braid over her shoulder.

"No! It's part of the joke. You say Philip who?"

"Philip who?"

"Philip my bag with candy!"

Again there was no laughter.

"All right," she sighed. "One last try."

"Yeah, okay."

"What's the difference between a train and a teacher?"

"I don't know."

"A teacher says 'spit out your gum!' and a train says 'chew, chew!'"

At first there was silence and then Regulus managed to let out a little chuckle.

"Not bad, Philip." He smirked

"I already told you, my name's not Philip."

"Then what is it?"

"My name's Monica."

"I'm Regulus."

Monica smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: I know. I know. Stupid chapter. But my prompt was penguin!**


	26. Guitar

**A/N: Wow. I haven't updated in forever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Guitar**

* * *

"What is that?"

"It's a guitar, you dimwit."

"Not _that_ I mean what are you writing?"

"Music, Regulus."

Monica sighed and shifted her hair before continuing her scribbling.

"What are those black circles?"

"Music notes."

The second year leaned in closer and tried to read them.

"What do the lines me-"

"Will you go away!"

With a glare at his friend, Regulus complied and exited the Slytherin Common Room. He did not make it far; however, until he ran into his brother.

"I was coming to look for you," Sirius explained and the grabbed onto his wrist. "I got a letter from - What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Regulus grumbled.

Sirius frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Regulus started than seemed to reconsider. "Monica doesn't want to hang out with me anymore…am I annoying?"

"Uhh…no, Reg. You're not annoying. You're just a bit…err…forceful."

"Forceful?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you come on strong. You know with the whole 'no personal space' thing…not that that's a bad thing!" Sirius added quickly. "Why don't you hang out with me for a while?" He suggested.

Regulus tried to hide a smile. "Well…okay. If you insist."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I insist."

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	27. Shiny

**A/N: I don't update frequently, I know.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shiny

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Kreacher liked shiny things. It was also a fact, though not well-known, that Sirius owned a shiny Muggle coin. He had found it on the street one day and kept it on his dresser. This coin was missing. So, it was reasonable to conclude from induction – or deduction, Sirius really wasn't sure what the difference was – that Kreacher had stolen his coin. Well, he would show the house-elf.

With a set jaw, Sirius started in a determined walk to find the elf, only to pause. Regulus, his eight year old brother who needed a haircut, had a shiny coin in his hand. The boy was spinning it and tossing it mindlessly. _So_, Sirius thought. _He is the thief._

"What are you doing with _my _coin?" Sirius stalked over and snatched it.

"I found it." Sirius knew he was lying. _Sure_, he looked innocent and a bit shocked at the accusation. But Sirius, being older, knew the truth.

"Yeah, in _my _room, on _my _dresser." How _dare_ his little brother try to outsmart him!

"No. I found it on the way back from Diagon Alley with mum. It was on the ground, Sirius."

_Sure._ "Well _my_ coin is missing. And _you_ have an identical one. So, that means you stole it!"

"Or you lost yours." Regulus stole the coin back and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I did –"

A thought occurred to Sirius as that moment. A thought inspired by Regulus's pocket that caused the older brother to check his own. Inside he felt a round coin and –almost- blushed. He remembered, at that moment, how he had slipped the coin in his pocket because Sirius had been planning on buying Muggle candy.

"You know," he said. "You can keep it, Reg. I forgive you."

And with that, he headed off with the fallacy of his reasoning becoming glaringly apparent.

* * *

**Review?**


	28. Think

**A/N: For swimdiva87**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Think

* * *

"Do you ever think for yourself, Regulus? Do you?"

The sixteen year old boy froze in horror as his older brother approached him. He had not expected to see Sirius in the middle of the street. They did not run in the same circles after all. But he stood in front of Regulus with angry eyes and accusations.

Regulus could only stare.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he yelled.

They hadn't spoken since Sirius had run away from home. Normally, Regulus would have turned away by now. Maybe he would have called him a blood-traitor. Maybe he would have accused him of abandoning the family. But now, Regulus could only stare.

"I always knew you were an idiot! I never realized you were evil!"

Sirius grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the brick wall. His eyes had become wild.

"Say something! Say something you damned bastard! Why... Answer me, Regulus!"

He knew what Sirius wanted him to say. _Dad pushed me into it. I didn't have a choice. Mum forced me. _Something to absolve Regulus of the deed that Sirius considered evil. He had become a Death Eater after all, there had to be a reason.

_This is what I want._ It was the closest thing to the truth. _I agree with this, Sirius. I do._ _Avery and Mulciber, what they've been saying all these years…it makes sense. It makes sense, Sirius! Besides, they were there for me. They never abandoned me. They treated me like I was worth something. You treated me like your idiot little brother who couldn't understand the world. But I do understand! I understand! The Mudbloods and the blood traitors they're destroying the world. They're messing everything up for real wizards. Now, I'm a part of something. Something bigger than myself! I'm part of a great destiny, Sirius!_

Sirius waited. He still had Regulus pinned the wall and his eyes were still wild. And Sirius waited.

Though Regulus's mind was whirring, his mouth would not open. He could only stare.

* * *

**Review?**


	29. Leash

**A/N: An update after forever**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Leash

* * *

"Is that baby on a leash?"

Sirius followed the direction of Andromeda's finger, and he broke into laughter at the image before them. The two cousins sat on a bench in the middle of a park muggle-watching. It was an old pastime, and the only thing the two cousins could do together without being interrupted by Regulus or Narcissa.

The baby was in fact being led by a bright blue leash, and his mother had a strange muggle contraption pressed against her ear. The whole exhibit was alien to the cousins, but it did make for a good laugh.

"Hey, Sirius." Andromeda's tone suddenly turned serious as she turned to her much younger cousin. "Sirius, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah," he answered. His eyes showed that he was oblivious to the pain in her eyes. To the fact that what she was about to say would change everything forever. "What is it, Andromeda?"

She sighed and leaned against the bench as if her resolve had suddenly died away.

"Nothing, Sirius…it's just I'm going to miss spending time with you." She smiled.

"Why would you? We'll always be together."

Andromeda just gave him a half-hearted smile in return.

* * *

**A/N: I've been gone a long time. Hopefully, the next one will be better and longer. Review?**


	30. Bitter

**A/N: I'm basically updating as I see fit for now because I don't have an idea of who is reading this story. I can only see hits. If you're reading, please review so that I can keep a count of how often I should update. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Bitter

* * *

Staring at Regulus had become a daily activity for Sirius. The sixteen year old wizard was doing so at this moment as he watched his younger brother talking to some other Slytherin. Sirius did not remember his name, and he did not care to learn it. Whoever he was, Sirius was sure he was a bad influence and, therefore, it was not worth it to learn his name.

"Watcha doing?" Alice plopped down beside him.

Sirius and Alice were casual friends. She was a pureblood witch without prejudice against Muggle-borns, and she was brilliant in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so the two got along fairly well.

"Sightseeing."

"Spying you mean," Alice countered. "You know, I've never met your brother."

"It's not worth it; he's an idiot." Sirius turned his gaze away from Regulus and to Alice.

"He's confused." She pointed to Regulus's friend. "That's Avery. He practices the Dark Arts." Alice took a pause. "And you're bitter, Sirius. You shouldn't be though. I'm sure you hurt him too, and if you don't fix it, the two of you might lose each other forever."

Sirius looked at his brother again, and then he looked back at Alice.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

She shrugged as a response because they both knew she was right.

* * *

**As said before, PLEASE REVIEW. It gives me an idea of who is reading this story.**


	31. Uneven

**A/N: A really short one**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

****Chapter Thirty One: Uneven

* * *

Regulus frowned at his slice of pie and then took a glance at his brother's. Sirius had clearly been given a larger piece. Narcissa had cut uneven pieces, and as far as Regulus was concerned she had done so on purpose.

With grubbing fingers, the six year old reached forward and snatched away his brother's plate.

"Give it back, Reggie!"

Instead of going for the plate, Sirius grabbed at his younger brother's hair, and they both took a tumble to the ground forsaking their pie.

When Narcissa finally broke them up and took both of their slices away, Regulus blamed Sirius for not trading slices.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews help me stay updated as to who is reading this story. **


	32. Careful

**A/N: Another short one.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except Monica**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Careful

* * *

"Ouch. Can't you be a little more careful, Regulus?"

"Just hold still, all right."

Regulus pointed his wand at Monica's hand again, and this time he did his best not to dig the wood into the cut. He used his hand to hold hers flat and murmured the spell. Then they both watched as the wound healed.

Monica took back her hand and turned it over with slight disbelief before she nodded. "That," she began, "was pretty impressive."

Regulus smiled and his cheeks flamed. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." His smile suddenly turned into a smirk until Monica flicked him in the head.

"Don't get cocky, Black."

For an answer, he leaned forward and kissed her so that she was blushing too.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews help me keep track of who is reading **


	33. Acne

**A/N: None**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three: Acne

* * *

"What is this?"

Sirius pointed at the red pimple on his nose with absolute horror. No. This could not be happening. He was only thirteen, and he was a wizard. Wizards weren't supposed to get acne!

He leaned in closer to the mirror and was sure the red spot was growing with each second.

"What are you doing, Sirius?"

Regulus peeked into the bathroom, and Sirius was sure he was only doing it to show off his acne-free face.

"You're acting like Malfoy," the younger brother continued. "Besides, you're not even _that_ good-looking especially with that thing on your nose." He took a step into the bathroom. "Now, I really have to go, so if you're done admiring yourself-"

Sirius shoved his brother out of the bathroom and locked the door. The twelve year old could pee his pants; Sirius had a pimple to take care of.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	34. Jeans

**A/N: Do wizards even wear jeans?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Jeans**

* * *

"They're…too…tight."

Sirius Black sucked in his breath as he pulled at the jeans trying to force the brass button into the jean hole.

"Come…onnn…"

He sucked his stomach in more and pulled the pants more. He _would_ make them fit.

"Ugghhh!" The two ends popped back, and Sirius let out his breath in a groan. "No! No! No! I can't be fat! No!"

He grabbed the two ends again.

"Why are you trying to put on Moony's jeans?"

Sirius did not have to turn around to realize that James was behind him. Sirius's face flushed red.

"Wrong trunk," he explained, slightly mortified, and slid them off.

Once he knew that James was gone he smiled to himself.

He wasn't getting fat. No one except skinny, little Remus Lupin would be able to wear these jeans.

* * *

**A/N: I hate it. But then, jeans isn't an easy prompt.**


	35. Observe

**A/N: Update**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Observe**

* * *

Regulus Black stared through the telescope and smiled to himself.

His mother was wrong. He didn't miss Sirius. Sure, the older boy had been away for three months, two weeks, three days, and twenty-seven hours, but Regulus didn't miss him. He liked being the only child in the house, and he liked being able to borrow Sirius's telescope without asking so he could observe the stars. Regulus did not miss his brother.

The boy smiled to himself again.

Besides, what was so great about Hogwarts anyway? It was just a school. Regulus didn't even want to go; not really, and he didn't want a letter from his brother. It was perfectly fine that Sirius had gone to Hogwarts, been sorted into Gryffindor, and forgotten about his brother. Perfectly fine. Regulus wasn't bothered.

He noticed that his smile faltered slightly.

Regulus turned back to the telescope and looked again. He adjusted the lens until he saw it – the brightest star in the night sky, Sirius.

Observing the star Sirius, his smile widened, but not because he missed his brother.

Regulus did not miss Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	36. Chicken

**A/N: 'To Be Chicken' – comes from chicken-hearted. Basically, it means to be a coward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Chicken**

* * *

"You're chicken, Regulus that's why you won't do it."

Regulus stared down at the murky water below him and shuddered. It wasn't that he couldn't swim or that he was afraid of water, Regulus just didn't like jumping into things he couldn't see the bottom of.

Regulus could not see the bottom of the lake.

"I'm not chicken!" He argued. "I just don't want to!"

They laughed. Mulciber and Avery laughed at the second year.

"Chicken," they said again.

Regulus still didn't jump in. He wasn't stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	37. MP3

**A/N: As far as I know, MP3s weren't around in the seventies, or even in the eighties. So I got creative.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: MP3**

* * *

"What is it?"

Sirius turned the strange device in his hand, and then he handed it to his brother. Regulus did the same – his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"It's a Muggle Protection Agent 3rd Edition!" Narcissa snatched the device from her cousins. "It's also called an MP3. Lucius bought it for me. Muggles, as you know, can be devious, and you have to be careful of them."

Narcissa smiled to herself as she held her MP3, and Sirius refrained from saying anything.

Later, when Regulus asked their mother for one, Sirius regretted it.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	38. Angst

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Angst**

* * *

"It's a doggy-dog world out there, and you just have to take what you want!"

Sirius slapped his fourteen year old brother on the back and flashed a winning smile.

"Dog-eat-dog world," Regulus corrected. "And I did 'take' it, but that stupid Ravenclaw won't back down. He's always staring at her like I'm not already her boyfriend or something."

"Don't be angsty, Regulus." Sirius wrapped his arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'm not…" Regulus stopped. "Angsty isn't a word, Sirius, and I don't think angst means what you think it means."

"The point," Sirius stressed, "is that you're worrying too much. You have something going for you that the stupid Ravenclaw doesn't."

"And what's that?"

Sirius smirked and ruffled Regulus's hair.

"You have me for a brother."

* * *

**Review? **


	39. Smug

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Smug**

* * *

"Get over here."

Regulus Black, eight year old wizard, turned to his older brother from his place on the sofa. Regulus's mouth was stuffed with a foamy, cream-filled cake that Ted Tonks had called a Twinkie, and he looked utterly content at his place in front of the glowing box that Ted had called a television.

"No."

Regulus turned back towards the television.

Sirius, annoyed older brother, sighed and made his way across the living room to Regulus. Unlike Regulus, he was upset at having been dumped in Ted's living room – again – so Andromeda could hang out with her boyfriend. It wasn't fair! Not in the least.

"Regulus!"

"I'm watching television."

Regulus said the word as though he was intimately familiar with the device Ted had only shown him minutes before.

Sirius rolled his eyes and plucked the Twinkie from his brother's mouth.

"Give it back!"

"No." Sirius smiled at gaining his brother's attention, finally. "Now, you need to listen to me."

Regulus pouted and crossed his arms, but he gave his brother his full attention while his eyes pined for the golden Twinkie just out of his reach.

"Fine."

Sirius's smile turned smug.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	40. Potions

**Chapter Forty: Potions**

"Happy Christmas, Regulus."

Regulus took the present from Narcissa with a small smile. It didn't stretch across his face, and there was no real joy hidden in it, but he forced it so his cousin wouldn't feel bad.

"Thanks, Narcissa."

The box was wrapped in red paper and wrapped around it was a green, satin bow that flopped over the side. Regulus pulled the bow and removed the paper carefully – mostly for show. He didn't particularly care what was in the box. Or even that it was Christmas. Sirius was gone, and he wasn't coming back. He'd left, his face had been scorched off the family tree, and now they were having Christmas without him.

Inside the box was a watch. It looked expensive, and it didn't look like it was in Narcissa's taste at all.

"I know you wanted that new potions set, Regulus, but Lucius thought this would be a better gift for you."

"It's nice." Regulus forced his smile again. "Thank you."

He removed the watch from the box, and turned it over in his hands pretending not to notice when he saw _S.B. _etched onto the back.

* * *

**Review? I'll have another update eventually. **


	41. Pain

**Chapter Forty-One: Pain**

* * *

"Oww…"

Regulus ripped his bleeding thumb from Avery's hand and took a glance at the thin metal needle now spotted with his blood. Avery's thumb was bleeding as well, and so was Mulciber's.

"It's supposed to hurt, Black." Avery rolled his eyes as he spoke. "This will make us blood brothers."

Regulus nodded, but he did so out of habit. It took more than a few drops of blood and a promise to make brothers. He would know, Regulus had once had a brother – a real brother – and that loyalty hadn't held. Regulus knew better than to trust that Avery and Mulciber would really be there for him when it mattered, or that he would be there for them.

Regulus pressed his bleeding thumb against the two other boys' anyway, and he banished the stinging pain.

"Brothers," Avery announced, and Mulciber smiled.

Regulus said nothing as he stuck his thumb in his mouth to suck away the blood.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	42. Orange

**Chapter Forty Two: Orange**

* * *

"There is no word in English that rhymes with Slytherin, Regulus."

Sirius made the statement with all the confidence of one who knows he cannot and will not be corrected.

"Blithering." Regulus still tried.

"No, and you're a blithering idiot for suggesting that."

Regulus frowned without arguing.

"The point, little brother, is that there are many words that don't have a rhyme to go with them, not just 'orange'."

"Chin!" Regulus tried again. "Same end sound."

"I don't think that counts." Sirius wasn't really sure though, and frankly, neither was Regulus.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to start posting these in groups of 2 or 3, so next up "gorgeous", "water", "infinity".**

**Please Review :)**


	43. Gorgeous

**Chapter Forty-Three: Gorgeous**

* * *

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Mary." Sirius smirked.

Mary, who was trying desperately to hold back a blush, frowned.

"Don't think you can flatter me into your bed, Sirius Black."

"I wouldn't dare."

The seventeen year old leaned back in his bed, and observed the girl who sat on the edge of it. He was sure James would kill him if he found out Sirius had shagged a girl in James's parents house, but Sirius was feeling rebellious.

Mary rolled her eyes. She didn't believe him, but that didn't mean he could persuade her to do exactly what she thought he was imagining. However, it also didn't mean he couldn't. She was his girlfriend after all – sort of – his girlfriend of the month.

"Mary."

"Hmm…"

"I love you." It was only mostly a lie.

This time, she couldn't hold her blush. It coursed up her neck to her face and ears causing them all to go bright red.

"I…I love you too, Sirius." She paused to collect herself. "But, I still won't sleep with you."

* * *

**A/N: Where's Regulus? Please Review**


	44. Water

**Chapter Forty Four: Water**

* * *

"Out, out damned spot."

Regulus's joke fell flat as he ran his hands beneath the water. They'd been clean for hours, and had become raw from his scrubbing, so raw they had begun to bleed.

"Black!"

Avery stood in the doorway as Regulus stared at him through the bathroom mirror. Disbelief was etched on the older boy's face, and in a few steps he'd ripped Regulus's hands from beneath the water.

"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather the multitudinous seas –"

"What are you talking about, Black? What are you doing?" Avery did not release Regulus's wrists. "What's wrong with you?"

Regulus's smile looked more miserable than his tears ever had.

"I killed someone today, Avery. I killed a girl."

Avery sighed and, releasing Regulus's hands, turned away from him.

"A little water clears us of this deed," he quoted.

He did not explain how he knew the play; Regulus did not ask.

* * *

**A/N: A little out of order Macbeth for you. Is it just me? Or are these getting darker? Please Review. **


	45. Infinity

**Chapter Forty-Five: Infinity**

* * *

"Spell infinity, Reg."

Sirius held the list in front of his face and just out of reach from his nine year old brother.

"I-N-F-I-N-E-T-E-E."

Regulus smiled, and Sirius rolled the list and hit his brother on the head with a loud_ thwack!_

"I-N-F-I-N-I-T-E-E?"

Another hit, and this time Sirius slapped a hand against his own forehead for good measure.

"I don't know."

"I-N-F-I-N-I-T-Y." Sirius corrected.

"That's wrong." Regulus frowned. "That doesn't even look right. That's like saying _custom_ doesn't have an 'e' or _bird_ has an 'i'."

"Regulus, _custom_ doesn't have an 'e' and _bird_ does have an 'i'.

Regulus Black still seemed unconvinced.

"Prove it."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Let's get a dictionary, and I will."

* * *

**A/N: A blast from the past, I know. I think this one was less depressing. Please Review **


	46. Balloon

**Chapter Forty Six: Balloon**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Black."

Regulus took in the poorly crafted cake and the few deflated balloons with a weak smile as he stood before Avery and Mulciber.

"We didn't have much time to prepare, but when we get back from this mission for the Dark Lord we'll do something nicer, Black," Mulciber promised.

"Thanks, it's nice." Regulus waved away the extra promise. "Actually, it's perfect."

And it was. Regulus was glad to spend his seventeenth birthday with his two best friends – the only people who really understood him, now. It made smiling easier.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! **


	47. Schedule

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Schedule**

* * *

"What does your schedule look like, Padfoot?"

"Long."

Sirius, truthfully, had not checked his seventh year schedule.

With a sigh, Lupin plopped on the couch beside him – paper in hand.

"I mean…I don't know why I'm still going to school at all." Sirius continued.

"To become an auror." Lupin stated. "So, how long are you going to stay with Prongs? Are you really never going to go home?"

Sirius nodded.

"What about your brother, don't you think he needs you?"

"Regulus is an idiot. He always has been, and he always will be. Besides, he doesn't want me around."

"That's not what I asked."

But Sirius stood up and left the room, a clear indication that the conversation was over.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. I also take requests**


	48. Prompt

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Prompt**

* * *

"I don't know what to write." Regulus slammed down his pen. "Besides, it's a ridiculous prompt."

"Regulus Black, it's not a creative writing assignment, it's an essay. Just do it." Monica's response was bored, but then, she'd been finished for hours.

"Can't you do it for me?"

"No."

"Stupid prompt," he said again. "Stupid, stupid prompt."

* * *

**A/N: I agree Regulus. Please Review**


	49. Park

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Park**

* * *

"Come here, puppy; come here." Regulus chanted the mantra and held the bacon further away from himself in an attempt to coax the stray puppy over. It was a small, yellow thing with dirty fur and gold eyes, and Regulus was going to make it his. "Come here, puppy," he said again.

"What are you doing?" Sirius appeared behind him. The twelve year old stood with his arms crossed and a haughty look on his face. "You know mother will never let you bring a puppy in the house, especially not an ugly mutt." He scrunched his nose and started to mimic their mother's voice. "Respectable witches and wizards do not have common Mudblood pets."

"She only said that because you were trying to get an ant farm," Regulus reasoned, but he was doubtful. Their mother was particular about her sons not accidentally falling into Muggle-acceptance traps.

"Then go ahead and keep calling it – if you're so sure."

Regulus threw the bacon to the dog and turned away. As they were leaving the park, he decided he hated reverse psychology.

* * *

**Review? **


	50. Rose

**Chapter Fifty: Rose**

* * *

"I love it!"

Narcissa Black held the rose between her thumb and her index finger, and she lowered her nose to the red petals.

"It's just a rose." Lucius Malfoy seemed confused at her excitement, but he smiled with her.

"It's not _just _a rose; it's a rose from you."

Narcissa lifted her face from the rose, and looked back up at her boyfriend. Taking a step forward, she stood up on her toes, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Eww…"

Regulus emerged then. He'd been crouched behind the green couch in the Slytherin Common Room, and when he appeared from behind it, Narcissa gasped.

"What are you doing, Regulus?" Narcissa shrieked the question at the first year.

"I was _trying_ to read." He held up a book as proof. "You guys are disgusting." He visibly shuddered. "If Aunt and Uncle knew what you were up to…" his voice faded with his threat, and Narcissa's face flushed red. As for Lucius, he glowered down at the boy.

"Get out of here!" Narcissa said. "Go read in your room or something."

"No."

Thirty minutes later, Regulus found himself sitting before Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing being told that it was not a good idea to provoke a female Black to wrath. Regulus didn't tell her that he already knew that having been born to one.

* * *

**Please Review**


	51. Clock

**Chapter Fifty-One: Clock**

* * *

_Eleven o' clock _

Regulus Black turned to the window in his bedroom. It faced out to the street in front of their house, and from here Regulus could see every person that was headed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. What he noticed now was that Sirius was not headed back.

It had been five hours since Sirius had gotten into a fight with their mother, and five hours since he had stormed out to escape into Muggle London. He had done it before, so at first Regulus had not been concerned. It was eleven o' clock now, though, and Sirius had _never_ been gone this long before. Besides, the argument with their mother had not been _that _serious.

The second hand of the clock continued to move, and Regulus pressed his face harder against the window just in case he hadn't taken a good enough look before, but there was no success. Outside, a few unknowing Muggles rushed towards the doors to their own homes, or slipped out of their doors with hats low and collars up.

None of them were Sirius.

Regulus fell asleep there – with his head resting against the window and his knees pulled to his chest.

_Two o' clock_

He woke up to shaking, and Regulus turned his head to see Sirius.

"What are you doing?" The older boy was trying to hide a smile.

"Waiting for you; I thought you weren't coming back this time."

"I was just trying to clear my head, little brother." This time, Sirius let the smile loose. "You think I'd leave forever without telling you."

"So you won't leave, ever…even if you get mad at Mom?" Regulus turned so his back was to the window, and he looked up to face his brother.

"Promise." Sirius held out his pinky and Regulus took it. "On the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," Sirius finalized.

Regulus didn't notice that there was a tone of mockery in his older brother's voice.

* * *

**Officially over half-way done! Please Review :)**


	52. Family

**Chapter Fifty- Two: Family**

* * *

"How can you leave? We're family!"

Sirius sat beside Andromeda in the Slytherin Common Room where he wasn't technically allowed. He sent his older cousin a brazen stare, and with it he dared her to challenge him.

"I know, Sirius. You're my cousin, and you always will be, but I love him. I want to marry him."

"Couldn't you, you know, love him a little less?"

Andromeda ruffled Sirius's hair with a manicured hand, and then she folded bother her hands back in her lap.

"It's just a precaution; our parents might understand. Then I won't have to leave anyway."

"Yeah, maybe," Sirius agreed.

They both knew it was a foolish hope.

* * *

**A/N: I might not be posting 3 drabbles today. Please review, and PLEASE vote on my poll.**

**Thanks, Smile :)**


	53. Hard

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Hard**

* * *

"It's a hard life, Marlene."

"I'm sure it is Black. It must be _so_ hard to be a rich, spoiled heir to a renowned pureblood family. I can't imagine your pain."

Marlene brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and kept a perfectly straight face as she let her sarcasm pour.

"I'm serious. It comes with expectations you couldn't dream of understanding. Sometimes, I just want to leave."

"How about," Marlene suggested, "instead of lamenting your pathetic existence, you do what you came over here to?"

"Which was?"

"Oh Merlin! Ask me out, already!"

Sirius shrugged. "As you wish."

* * *

**Please Review. And please vote on my poll**


	54. Competition

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Competition**

* * *

"Not everything's a competition you know."

Both Sirius and James ignored Lupin as they continued to examine his potions assignment.

"And even if this is a competition. It's not like you can top him in the class. Even Lily can't touch Snape in potions."

"It's not about making top of the class, Moony." James didn't even glance up as he continued to copy. "It's about wiping that smirk off his face."

"For good," Sirius added.

Remus sighed and leaned against the headboard of his four poster bed.

"So it's just about humiliating him, then?"

"Exactly."

Sirius and James's answer was simultaneous.

"Well, you're not going to do that with my answers. I'm not even sure they're right."

James sent a glare at Lupin and put his quill down.

"Plan B?" Sirius offered.

"Plan B."

* * *

**A/N: I will finish this story. **


	55. College

**A/N: No Regulus. No Sirius/Regulus interaction. But Sirius is in it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: College**

* * *

"What do you mean wizards don't go to college?" Lily Evans looked positively flabbergasted as she looked back and forth between Sirius and James. "No college? University? Higher education?"

"Well sure there's higher education." Sirius answered with a shrug. "If you want to be an auror you have to go study it some more, for example."

"But after you finish with Hogwarts you're just done?"

James and Sirius nodded simultaneously and very slowly. What was there not to get?

"No primary school, and no higher education. How do you guys learn anything other than magic? How do you learn to read?"

"Our parents teach us, Evans." Sirius spoke slowly. "I don't see why you're so surprised. Muggles really go to school for twelve years and then have to go to another school afterwards? That's insane."

"It's normal," Lily huffed.

"It's insane," James agreed. "I can barely deal with seven years at Hogwarts."

Sirius laughed.

But Lily just groaned. "This is why wizards have such a low literacy rate."


	56. Red

**Chapter Fifty Six: Red**

* * *

Regulus had never seen so much blood in his life. The sticky red substance covered his entire shirt as he used it to stop his nose from bleeding. The ten year old pinched his nose closed through his shirt ignoring his mother's advice to tilt his head back. He'd tilt his head back when he wanted to drown in his own blood. Today was not that day.

"I'm really sorry, Reg." Sirius sat down beside him and patted his shoulder. "It was my fault."

"Who else's fault would it be?" Regulus's voice came out muffled. "You threw a wooden ball in my face."

"I spelled a wooden ball into your face," Sirius clarified. But he quickly dropped his smile and went back to looking repentant. "I really am sorry."

Regulus pinched tighter and shrugged off his brother's hand. "Yeah, whatever. At least it's not broken."

Sirius let his smile come back.


	57. Organize

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Organize**

* * *

"What is it, Prongs?"

Sirius slid into the room where his best mate was sitting at the kitchen table. James's face was grim, and when he saw Sirius, something painful flashed in front of his eyes.

"You should sit down."

"Why? What's wrong?"

But James said nothing else. Sirius reached for a chair and scraped it back against the floor, obeying.

"It's about your brother." James sighed. "I know you don't like to talk about him, but…he's dead Sirius."

"Yeah?" His voice went hollow, and Sirius paused so he could adjust it properly. "Well, that's what he gets for being an idiot."

"Padfoot-"

"Did you think I would care?" Sirius stood up suddenly and his chair crashed back against the floor. "What did you expect me to do? Run home and help them organize the funeral? Cry over the brother that my mother held in her arms while I left?" He bit the inside of his cheek and laughed at the taste of blood. "He's not my family anymore. You and Lily, you're my family. I'm just glad he can't hurt anyone else."

"Sirius!" James's voice was sharp. And he stood up too. "It's okay to cry. To be upset. He was still your brother."

"He's not worth tears."

With that, Sirius left the room. But he didn't make it farther than around the corner before he could feel water building in his eyes. By the time he made it halfway up the stairs, he was sobbing.


End file.
